


Misery Business

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top.





	Misery Business

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top._

“I just... I can't believe she dumped me, man,” Hyukjae sighed into his glass of soda. Apparently his rule about not drinking even applied to breakups, Donghae sourly thought. He was already on his third drink, and he knew that he should stop or excuse himself or do anything other than stay here with his best friend – who just got dumped and needed a friendly shoulder, but all Donghae was thinking was that it was a damned good thing that Hyukjae's now ex-girlfriend of eight months had finally let him go, because he was nearing a breaking point when it came to his feelings for the currently blond-haired man.

It was pretty well known that Hyukjae was bisexual and had both girlfriends and boyfriends before. Just when Donghae was about to confess, Hyukjae had been bursting at the seams to tell him about the new girlfriend in his life, and he'd died a little bit on the inside, but struggled to keep up a normal facade when hanging out with Hyukjae. And now here they were, Hyukjae freshly dumped, Donghae getting drunk, and alone in Donghae's flat. This was a recipe for disaster, Donghae knew. He knew, but after three drinks, he didn't really care.

His head was buzzing and he didn't stop himself when he opened his mouth. “You know, I was going to confess to you the night you got together with her,” he said conversationally. His mouth pursed, then relaxed. “Like seriously, you're my best friend, we're really attractive together, we usually have a great time when we go out, and I guess I fell for you at some point.” He shrugged and took another drink. “Well, I guess what's the point of waiting anymore, right?”

Setting his drink down, he leaned over and grabbed the front of Hyukjae's shirt and fitted his lips to the elder's. He was probably going to get punched and ruin their friendship, but three drinks and months of frustration had convinced his fogged brain that this was a fantastic idea.

And then he realized suddenly that he wasn't being punched.

In fact, he wasn't being pushed away.

Hyukjae was just holding his face. Keeping him there. Keeping their lips pressed together. There was no parting of lips, no tongues twisting, he wasn't being pulled into Hyukjae's lap or being tossed against the table with Hyukjae between his legs – not that he had a problem with that – it was just a kiss.

They were both breathing through their noses as the kiss went on and on, hands coming up to lightly play with the hair at the napes of their necks, a quick hand ghosting over Hyukjae's prominent jaw line, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. After a few minutes, it was getting uncomfortable to keep their heads in that position, so Donghae drew back slightly, looking at Hyukjae, still a little drunk, but his head was clearing up – or fogging over even more – when he saw Hyukjae staring back at him.

“I accept.”

It had only taken a week for Hyukjae to really get his feet back under him, to stop looking at Donghae like the younger was going to dump him at any time, and a week of solid dates of increasingly heated kisses and make out sessions – sometimes in the middle of campus without regard of who was watching – and Donghae was being pampered and spoiled by Hyukjae, who was obviously very much enjoying it, and Donghae couldn't help but walk around with a wide smile, especially seeing Hyukjae's last ex giving him filthy looks and knowing that she was going around spreading rumors and trying to turn people against him.

Hyukjae wasn't happy to learn about that, but Donghae just shrugged and kept highlighting passages in his book. “It's not really worth getting worked up over, beautiful,” he murmured, sighing happily when he felt the plump lips against his neck. The elder had a fascination with his neck and more often than not, he was showing up to class with a new hickey, not that he had any real objections to it.

“I just don't want people to start believing anything they hear, baby,” Hyukjae muttered against his neck, the warm air against his skin making a nice little shiver work its way through his body. Capping the highlighter, he tossed it and his book away from him, his fingers finding something far better to hold onto – namely Hyukjae's hair.

Hyukjae easily got him to lay down, with the elder sliding on top of him. He arched up, moaning, and wrapped his legs around the slim hips and he wondered how far things would go this time. Both of them were already half-hard, and the sexual frustration was starting to get to him, and he really just wanted Hyukjae so bad and he was moaning as they ground their cocks together through the denim layers separating them, and then Hyukjae was rearing back, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red and starting to pull back over pink gums and white teeth, and Donghae swore he was falling all over again.

They didn't need words as their gazes met, everything in the blown-out pupils, in the short pants for breath, in the way their fingers still reached for the other. With another grind of his hips, Hyukjae stood, offering his hand to Donghae.

“Good thing I went to the store already,” Donghae joked, letting himself be pulled off of the sofa and dragged down the hallway to his bedroom, the covers still tossed aside from when he woke up in that morning, dirty laundry creating hazards on the floor, half of his clean laundry still on his bed, but all that really mattered was that Hyukjae was back on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, and that clothes were being peeled off while they kissed and rubbed against each other.

He moaned, loudly, when a finger slipped inside him, his body warming the lube quickly. Hyukjae was panting, watching Donghae as his finger slid deeper and deeper, then was joined by a second cool finger.

“You moan like one of my fantasies come to life,” Hyukjae said, watching him.

“Then keep making me moan because I love it. I can feel your fingers inside me and I just want more and more and _more_...” Donghae moaned, forcing his eyes to stay open, because Hyukjae looked as if he was winning every lottery known to man, along with every single award ever as Donghae rolled his hips down on the two fingers inside him, feeling them stretching him and he couldn't help but want it to go faster. Donghae bit his fuller lower lip and wrapped a hand around his own cock, lightly stroking – for the moment – and shamelessly staring at Hyukjae's dick, wondering how it would feel inside him. “I just want you inside me and fucking me so hard I'm not walking straight tomorrow and people know exactly what we did and _fuck_!” he ended on a half scream as he rolled harder down on the now three fingers inside him, all three pressing hard against his prostate and he couldn't think beyond remembering to breathe and begging brokenly for Hyukjae to get inside him.

He whimpered as he felt the fingers leave him, but he heard the ripping of foil, and then Hyukjae was sliding inside of him, and he was panting because it still hurt a bit, and his body adjusted and he relaxed, feeling incredibly full and incredibly pampered with the way Hyukjae was holding still and stroking his cock and pressing soft kisses against his neck and jaw and then they were moving and Hyukjae growled something about wanting to hear him, so he was moaning and panting and then screaming Hyukjae's name, his nails raking down Hyukjae's back. He felt one of Hyukjae's hands grab his ass and he was nearly sobbing by this point, sure that the pleasure was going to completely break him apart when he came and he honestly couldn't take it anymore and then with one more smooth stroke inside him, Donghae was screaming at the top of his lungs, his legs spreading wider as his mind was going blank and he was babbling half words and just wanting something – _anything_ – to keep the pleasure going as long as it possibly could, and it did keep going thanks to Hyukjae's teeth on his skin and he was moaning as Hyukjae found his own release inside his body, and they were drifting together, Donghae still twitching every once in a while, and moaning when Hyukjae pulled out of him.

He managed to get the energy to help Hyukjae clean up a little and shove the clothes off the bed and then he was wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend, and he was content. 


End file.
